Where to Begin
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: One-shot songfic. MitsuruxMahiru. Stuff happens. Just read it.


It's my birthday! This is my gift to all of you. Hope you enjoy it; I have to think up something for Teen Titans now.

Mk, here we go.

**Disclaimer:**There's a good possibility that the deed to Crescent Moon and anything written and produced by Bowling for Soup is under my bed, but probably not. Until I manage to clean all the crap out of there and find out for myself, I own nothing except my cat (who happens to be the monster under my bed).

* * *

**Where to Begin**

Mahiru waded a few feet into the crashing ocean with relative ease. She glanced back to make sure he was still there. He'd run off before; he'd had an affinity for acting like a child, granted a child in a tantrum. She sighed sullenly when she made out his brooding shape. His chin was resting in his palm, and he was lying vertically, flinching every time a crystal blue wave would spray its wash upon him.

_Sail away, sail away with me  
I don't have a ship  
But we could get one easily  
Drift away, drift away with me  
On the raft we'll make of memories  
On an ocean we can call forever more_

She'd never been able to understand him, but now it seemed that he refused to follow his normal pattern. Yes, he'd sulk, but he'd do it quietly where no one would see him. His fits of rage were less and less, but he still managed to make a mess of things at times.

And he still seemed to hate her._  
_  
_I want to find  
A piece of your mind  
I want to see  
Your make believe  
I don't want to try so hard  
I make it hard for you to breathe_

All she'd ever wanted to do was open him up, but anyone who could pry him open should be worshiped as some kind of deity. Of course, if one managed to do that, that one would most likely not be her. Oddly enough, that made her sad. Since he'd locked himself away even more, she'd managed to become a depressed version of herself. She could tell the others were worried about her, but she was worried about him, and he wouldn't let her rest._  
_  
_Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin_

She called his name and watched as he lifted up his head. She waved for him to join her. He wouldn't even dignify her with a response. He just went back to staring at the sand sourly. She didn't catch the movement of his eyes as her shoulders sagged; he'd been noticing this a lot lately._  
_  
_Break away, break away from me  
No forget that, just sit here and look at me  
Summer's day  
Summer every day  
And we watch the sunset come back up  
And somehow know it never goes back down_

She'd missed a lot about him. From the way he glanced at her when passing during work time at the bar to his quizzical gaze when she wasn't looking. He'd noticed her sinking depression and wondered if it was his fault. If she had noticed any of this, she would've had a much better time of getting him to open up, but she'd remained ignorant and dejected, hoping that one day she'd at least get to see one page of his wonderings._  
_  
_I want to find  
A piece of your mind  
I want to see  
Your make believe  
I don't want to try so hard  
I make it hard for you to breathe_

Deciding that he wouldn't kill her in the end, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. He cursed for a minute as the waves crashed over him. When he finally managed to stand back up, he began shouting at her. For a moment, she relished that this was something the old him would've done, but as his rant grew long, she became bored and splashed him. He sputtered for a moment then a sly smile crept over his face. Mahiru was shocked and nearly frightened; she'd never really seen him smile before._  
_  
_Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin_

A rush of wind sent a huge spray of water over her. She floundered for a moment before she tackled him into the water (making sure that he could stand, of course). It didn't occur to either of them what an odd thing it was for them to be having a water fight until they both broke onto the surface, gasping for air. They were both soaking wet, but neither seemed to mind. She glanced at him, searching his features for any sign of anger or resentment._  
_  
_I've been saving up to buy more time with you  
You've been living it up with someone else  
And that's okay with me  
Because I know it and you know it too_

Slowly he lifted himself up, matching her gaze. They stood like that for a minute or two, having a staring contest that enabled them both to search into their gaze. At the same time they broke it and glanced off-ward, fighting a blush. She began studying the water as he gazed at the surrounding city. Gradually he let his gaze drift back to her._  
_  
_Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin_

She felt his gaze on her and turned to say something. And as if they were opposite sides of two magnets, they leaned into each other. She felt his warm lips brush hers and herself deepen it. She drew back and gave him a pleading look. She was going to open him up, even if it killed her.

She had a feeling that maybe it wouldn't.

_I want to find  
A piece of your mind  
I want to see  
Your make believe  
I don't want to try so hard  
I make it hard for you to breathe_

_Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin

* * *

_

That song made me think of them. Don't know why, just did. For extra measure, I would like to point out that I own nothing on here, 'cept the whole fluff that I wrote. I don't know why, but I didn't want to mention Mitsuru. Don't know why. Still, I enjoyed writing it.

REVIEW OR FACE MY SQUIRELLY WRATH!


End file.
